etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gladsheim
Gladsheim is an ancient ruin that has been abandoned for nearly a thousand years that is located far from Etria. It takes a couple days travel by horse to reach there. The Highlander is requested by the Radha to explore these ruins in order to find out what the cause of the anomalies in the area. The ruins are split into five areas and are all separately accessible via geomagnetic poles that are scattered throughout the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. History It appears that Gladsheim was once a research facility that developed weapons since the presence of Gimle, Gungnir, and M.I.K.E., all weapons of mass destruction, seem to indicate so. But Gladsheim also seems to be a research center that was once heavily involved in the development of the Yggdrasil Project. The fact that Frederica was put under cryogenic sleep in this facility and that M.I.K.E. was stationed here seem to suggest this. AREA I The Highlander first reaches the area via horsecart and, after exploring the area, discovers a room where a capsule resides. He discovers Frederica Irving in cryogenic sleep within the capsule. It is then when the capsule automatically opens and Simon, Raquna, and Arthur, a group sent from the Midgard Library, enter the room and join the party to defeat the Errant Camel. The Geomagnetic Pole on the first floor of the Primitive Jungle is linked to this part of the ruins. Things That Can Be Found AREA II The second area of Gladsheim. This area can be reached by the Geomagnetic Pole that resides in the Azure Rainforest. It is also the area where the party meets M.I.K.E. and Frederica's memory is restored. Things That Can Be Found AREA III The third area of Gladsheim. This area can be accessed via the Sandy Barren's Geomagnetic Pole Things That Can Be Found Special Notes Upon entering, M.I.K.E. will state that he has eliminated most of the monsters in Gladsheim, leading to fewer monster encounters. Once this has been said, it applies to Area I and Area II as well. AREA IV The fourth area of Gladsheim. This area can be access using the Geomagnetic Pole in Lost Shinjuku. It is in this area where Frederica and M.I.K.E. explain to the party the destructive consequences of activating Gungnir. When the party disagrees with the use of Gungnir, M.I.K.E. turns against them, using Gimle to attack the party. After defeating Gimle, M.I.K.E. can only repeat the same phrase, his artificial intelligence unable to accept the decision to not use Gungnir. Things That Can Be Found AREA V The final area of Gladsheim, where the main terminal of M.I.K.E. resides. It can be reached through a second Geomagnetic Pole in Lost Shinjuku, and later one in Claret Hollows. After returning from the Lost Shinjuku upon defeating Etreant, it is revealed that M.I.K.E. has elected on his own to activate Gungnir, though without its full power it will not reach the Yggdrasil Core while still destroying Etria and much of the surrounding area. Upon entering, the party has a total of 50 ticks (one turn in battle or step in the overworld costing one tick) to both reach and defeat M.I.K.E. If the party fails to stop M.I.K.E. in time, the blast radius of Gungnir will kill everyone in the party and in Etria. After M.I.K.E. is defeated, Frederica reluctantly shuts M.I.K.E. down. Things That Can Be Found Special Notes Later, in the aftermath of the battle, Frederica returns to AREA V while the party is resting in the inn. The Highlander notices and chooses to follow her, discovering that Frederica returned to mourn and talk to M.I.K.E.'s unresponsive interface. Surprisingly, M.I.K.E. responds, but only briefly, saying that he would support whatever plans the party would follow through with. Relieved and satisfied, Frederica and the player returned to Etria. Gallery Redbeak.png|Carmine Beak Clawfly.png|Flying Beetle WarbullEO2.png|War Bison Spider(EO2).png|Venom Spider Vampbat.png|Vampire Bat VenomflyEO2.png|Venomfly Woodfly1.png|Woodfly image0.jpg|Photo of "the fucked up spot". As you can see, the player is clearly in Gladsheim, but the background is that of the Emerald Grove. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Glaðsheimr is the realm in Asgard where Valhalla is located, according to Grímnismál. *There is a bug in Gladsheim Area I where, if a random encounter occurs on B3a3, it will have the battle music and background of the Emerald Grove, and the battle will always consist of three Venomflys. Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Locations